Pakt z Diabłem
by Iveyn and Adler
Summary: napisane przez Iveyn - Po wydarzeniach z nocy Don Juana Erik musi uciekać z kraju. Ścigany i ze złamanym sercem - wydawałoby się, że jego los nigdy się nie odmieni. Chyba że los postawi kogoś na jego drodze. Chyba że wśród wiedeńskich uliczek spotka samego Diabła. Chyba że zawrze z nim pakt. Lecz jak ułoży się jego życie? I jakim kosztem?
1. Z baśni i legend

_Pakt z Diabłem_

 **Rozdział Pierwszy: Z baśni i legend**

Od zarania dziejów w każdej kulturze pojawia się motyw zła, które mami śmiertelników, używając przeciwko nim ich własnych pragnień. Towarzyszy on religiom, baśniom, mitom, ludowym podaniom. Usłyszysz ten motyw w opowieściach na dobranoc szeptanym cicho przez matki kładące do snu swoje pociechy, ujrzysz na ścianach świątyń, odnajdziesz w folklorze i powszechnie używanych wyrażeniach. Jeżeli dobrze się przyjrzysz, możesz je znaleźć niemal wszędzie.

Historii jest tyle, ile gwiazd na niebie. Są one tak samo różne jak imiona i postacie, które zło w nich przyjmuje. Czasem objawia się w pięknej, niemal anielskiej postaci, by kiedy indziej wyglądać jak potwór z najgorszych koszmarów. Niekiedy kryje się za wymyślnymi imionami, by kiedy indziej nie przedstawić się w ogóle bądź też wprost przyznać się do tego, czym jest.

Dwie rzeczy są jednak niezmienne i łączą wszystkie te historie.

Pierwszą z nich jest zawsze pojawiająca się obietnica - możliwość spełnienia wszystkich pragnień: marzeń o nieśmiertelnej chwale, wizji wiecznego dobrobytu czy też słodkich snów o miłości. Wspaniały wabik na ofiarę.

Drugim elementem jest głupiec, który skuszony tymi obietnicami bez namysłu zgadza się oddać w zamian za chwilę szczęścia, coś, co tak naprawdę jest o wiele cenniejsze. Chociaż on sam nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy dopóki nie jest już za późno.

Wszyscy powszechnie to wiedzą, ponieważ w tej czy innej formie znają te historie od maleńkości. Pytanie jednak brzmi: czy ktokolwiek w nie wierzy? Zapewne nie. Dla ludzi to jedynie historie opowiadane ku przestrodze. Bajki do straszenia małych, krnąbrnych dzieci.

Trudno się dziwić. Sam kiedyś też nie wierzyłem.

Dopóki na własnej skórze nie przekonałem się, że w tych wszystkich historiach istnieje ziarno prawdy.

Dopóki nie stanąłem twarzą w twarz z istotą z baśni i legend.

Dopóki nie okazałem się kolejnym głupcem nie lepszym od innych.

Dopóki nie dałem się omotać słodkim słówkom i iluzjom.

Dopóki nie zawarłem paktu z Diabłem.


	2. Wśród wirujących płatków śniegu

**Rozdział Drugi: Wśród wirujących płatków śniegu.**

Trudno mi powiedzieć od ilu lat budzę się zdecydowany, że podjąłem decyzję, że to jest _ten_ dzień, że dzisiaj przeleję te słowa na papier. Nie potrafię zliczyć ile razy siadałem z piórem w ręku i stosem stronic przed sobą, starając się znaleźć właściwy sposób, by wyrazić swoje myśli. Jednak odpowiednie słowa nigdy do mnie nie przychodzą. Pojawia się jedynie coraz więcej pytań i wątpliwości.

Czy to ma w ogóle sens?

Czy to jest naprawdę aż tak ważne?

Czy nie lepiej po prostu pozwolić tej historii odejść w zapomnienie, zamiast wywlekać ją na światło dzienne?

Od czego zacząć?

Ile wyjawić?

I czy w ogóle ktokolwiek mi uwierzy?

Więc po prostu siedzę każdego dnia patrząc na stronice, których nie jestem w stanie zapełnić. Mijają kolejne godziny, słońce zachodzi, a nieużywany atrament zasycha. Odkładam pióro, obiecując sobie, że jutro spróbuję ponownie. I próbuję, lecz znowu nie daję rady. Tak powstaje błędne koło.

Ale dzisiaj jest inaczej.

Gdy dojdę do końca, zrozumiesz dlaczego, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Teraz to bez znaczenia. W tym momencie ważne jest tylko jedno: muszę to napisać. Ponieważ wiem, że jeżeli nie zrobię tego teraz, to już nigdy tego nie uczynię, a te stronice na zawsze pozostaną takie same. Puste. Białe. Jak śnieg.

Śnieg... Tak... To dobry początek... Tamtej nocy również padał śnieg.

Poganiałem niemiłosiernie konia, pędząc na oślep przed siebie pustymi o tej porze drogami. Nie dbałem o to, w którym kierunku zmierzałem. Liczyło się tylko to, by jechać. Byle szybciej. Byle dalej.

W tym szaleńczym pędzie czułem smagający mnie lodowaty wiatr, który wdzierał się pod moje ubrania, kąsał ciało i przenikał aż do serca. Bolało. Czułem się jakbym już nigdy nie miał poczuć ciepła.

Ale to było dobre.

Ponieważ skupiając się na tym nie musiałem myśleć o innych rzeczach. Nie musiałem pamiętać. Nie musiałem czuć. A wszystko, co nie pozwalało mi czuć było dobre.

Mknąc przed siebie kątem oka dostrzegłem drzewo rosnące po prawej stronie drogi. Wciąż pamiętam jak wyglądało. Było stare. Z boku na korze widoczny był ślad po uderzeniu pioruna. Bezlistne gałęzie przypominały ręce potępieńców wyciągnięte w błagalnym geście.

 _Ludzie rozpaczliwie zasłaniający się rękoma, jakby naiwnie wierzyli, że to ochroni ich przed spadającym żyrandolem. Rozbrzmiewające zewsząd krzyki, płacz rannych i jęki umierających łączące się w jedną upiorną kakofonię dźwięków. Pierwsze płomienie powoli pożerające gmach opery._

Minąłem je nie poświęcając mu ani chwili dłużej. Gdy dotarłem do rozwidlenia gwałtownie skręciłem w lewo, nie przejmując się protestem mojego wierzchowca.

 _Kolejny zakręt w drodze przez podziemny labirynt. Chłodne powietrze atakujące zwykle zasłoniętą stronę mojej twarzy. Ognista furia i poczucie zdrady. Siła z jaką ściskam drobny, kobiecy nadgarstek. Jej płacz i błagania, które nie dosięgają moich uszu._

Wiatr zmienił kierunek - śnieg leciał teraz prosto w moją twarz. Białe płatki wirowały wokół mnie. Małe, zimne drobinki wpadały mi do oczu, osiadały na rzęsach i zasłaniały drogę. Biel przysłaniała wszystko.

 _Biel sukni ślubnej, do której założenia ją zmusiłem. Ból wykrzywiający jej piękną twarz. Łzy wypełniające jej ciemne oczy i spływające po pobladłych policzkach. Drżenie jej delikatnych, miękkich ust, gdy mnie całuje. Krótkotrwała euforia i następująca po niej rozpacz. Ponieważ nie ma w tym miłości. I nigdy nie będzie. W jej spojrzeniu, gdy spogląda na mnie, oczekując mojej reakcji, jest jedynie strach._

\- DOŚĆ! -ryknąłem gwałtownie ciągnąc za lejce i brutalnie zatrzymując konia.

Spuściłem głowę i zamknąłem oczy.

\- Dość... - powtórzyłem ciszej, ledwie słyszalnym szeptem.

Nie wiedziałem komu tak naprawdę się skarżyłem. Światu? Bogu? Jedno i drugie udowodniło, że mój los nic dla nich nie znaczy. Byłem dla nich co najwyżej źródłem rozrywki, zabawką na której ciągłe cierpienie i porażki zabawnie było popatrzeć. Całe moje życie było jedynie okrutnym żartem. Nie powinienem był się w ogóle urodzić.

A jednak gdy przyszło co do czego, nie potrafiłem zakończyć tej farsy ani nie czekałem aż podążający za mną tłum zrobi to za mnie. Część mnie, pomimo całego bólu i rozpaczy, którego doświadczałem na każdym kroku, wciąż nie chciała pogodzić się ze śmiercią. Jakiś prymitywny instynkt przetrwania nie pozwalał mi umrzeć, nakazywał żyć.

Ale jeżeli miałem żyć to najpierw musiałem się uspokoić i przeanalizować swoją sytuację.

Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów.

Jedna rzecz była jasna: nie mogłem zostać we Francji. Do rana cały Paryż rozmawiałby jedynie o wydarzeniach w operze, a przed końcem tygodnia wiedziałby o nich cały kraj. Nie ważne ile zapasowych masek i fałszywych dowodów bym za sobą nie zostawił i tak nikt nie uwierzyłby w moją śmierć.

Już Wicehrabia de Chagny by tego dopilnował.

Moja sytuacja była beznadziejna. W każdej chwili mógł ruszyć za mną pościg. Straciłem swoje jedyne bezpieczne miejsce, a maska zdradziłaby mnie wszędzie gdzie bym nie poszedł. Nie miałem też nikogo, komu mógłbym zaufać. Dlatego właśnie tylko to mi pozostawało - wyjazd z kraju. Musiałem uciekać.

Ale dokąd?

Mowa nie była problemem - ze swoją znajomością języków mogłem porozumieć sie w większości krajów. Na to nie musiałem więc patrzeć. Jednak pozostawała jedna, znacznie ważniejsza kwestia: pieniądze.

Owszem, przez lata nawiedzania opery zebrałem ich niemało, ale opuszczając w pośpiechu Paryż zdołałem wziąć ze sobą jedynie ograniczoną sumę, a to przekreślało wszelkie dalekie podróże. O Ameryce mogłem zapomnieć, pozostawała mi jedynie Europa, najlepiej gdzieś stosunkowo blisko. Poza tym musiałem też zdecydować się na jakieś konkretne miasto - im większe tym lepiej. W dużych miejscowościach łatwiej się ukryć.

Po chwili w końcu podniosłem wzrok i spojrzałem na drogę - podjąłem decyzję.

Ruszałem do Wiednia.


	3. Jedna, ostatnia szansa

**Rozdział Trzeci: Jedna, ostatnia szansa**

Ucieczka z Francji była piekłem. Czułem się jak zaszczute zwierzę ścigane przez łowców. W każdym momencie spodziewałem się usłyszeć za moimi plecami odgłosy pogoni, poczuć oddech prześladowców na karku. W każdej napotkanej osobie widziałem potencjalnego wroga. Trzymałem się z dala od ludzkich siedzib. Podróżowałem najczęściej pod osłoną nocy, ukrywając się za dnia. Starałem się unikać głównych traktów, nie raz jadąc na przełaj, aby w ten sposób zmniejszyć ryzyko napotkania innych podróżnych. Praktycznie nie spałem w obawie, że ktoś zaatakuje mnie we śnie. Często ignorowałem protesty mojego wierzchowca, który domagał się odpoczynku. Biedne stworzenie, to musiało być dla niego koszmarem. Wstyd mi, gdy teraz o tym myślę.

Dopiero po przekroczeniu granicy kraju pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę oddechu i zacząłem powoli się uspokajać.

I właśnie w takim nastroju, po wielu tygodniach podróży, dotarłem do Austrii i do Wiednia.

Właśnie, Wiedeń...

Od czego powinienem zacząć opisując to miasto, które teraz jest mi tak dobrze znane? Od sposobu w jaki promienie popołudniowego słońca oświetlały dachy budynków, sprawiając, że pokrywający je śnieg mienił się dziesiątkami barw? Od katedr, parków, pałaców? Od muzykantów, grających na ulicach? Od zacisza kawiarni, od zapachu kawy przesycającego powietrze? A może od czegoś innego, czegoś trudnego do zdefiniowania? To miejsce było - jest wyjątkowe. Te ulice rozbrzmiewają echem minionych epok. Pisarze i artyści, którzy tu tworzyli, krew plamiąca niegdyś bruk, niezliczona ilość osób, która przechadzała się tymi zaułkami - wszystko to w jakiś sposób odbiło na tym mieście swoje piętno. Celtycka osada od której wszystko się zaczęło, Habsburgowie, Turkowie oblegający bramy, wielka epidemia w XVII wieku, Beethoven, Mozart, Haydn, kongres wiedeński na którym Europa kształtowała się na nowo, manifestacje Wiosny Ludów, historia, kultura, handel, nauka, przemoc, życie i śmierć - wszystko to splata się tutaj w jedno, w jeden szept, który można usłyszeć, jeżeli tylko przystanie się wśród tych gmachów i wsłucha w tę melodię, którą pulsuje miasto. Wiedeń jest jednym z tych miejsc, które mają _duszę._

Tamtego pamiętnego dnia dostrzegłem to od razu. Długo przechadzałem się ulicami podziwiając ich unikalny czar. Czułem się, jakby chociaż odrobina tego ciężaru, który cały czas mnie przygniatał, została zdjęta z moich barków.

Jednak wkrótce zdałem sobie sprawę z jeszcze jednej rzeczy: tak skupiłem się wydostaniu z Francji i dotarciu tutaj, że nawet nie pomyślałem o tym, co dalej. Nie miałem pojęcia co powinienem teraz zrobić, gdzie pójść. Rozejrzałem się po okolicy, do której zawędrowałem... i omal nie roześmiałem się aż nazbyt wyraźnie widząc ironię.

Oczywiście. Opera. Jakżeby inaczej? Ze wszystkich miejsc, do których mogłem nieświadomie trafić, zawędrowałem tuż przed Operę Wiedeńską.

Jeżeli mam być szczery, to nie tego się spodziewałem. Słyszałem o fali krytyki, z jaką spotkał się nie tak dawno powstały budynek, jednak stojąc przed nim, nie potrafiłem tego zrozumieć. Owszem, styl był inny niż ten do którego przywykłem przez te wszystkie lata spędzone w Paryskiej Operze - nie opierał się na baroku, lecz był inspirowany renesansem. Ale czy to znaczy, że powinienem go krytykować? Właściwie było wręcz przeciwnie, dostrzegałem w nim prawdziwy geniusz i finezję, mówię to zarówno jako artysta jak i architekt. Był naprawdę piękny.

Chciałem jeszcze mu się przyjrzeć, ale wiedziałem, że nie mogłem stać tam wiecznie. Miałem już odwrócić się i odejść, gdy coś mnie zatrzymało.

Wiedziałem, że to głupota, szaleństwo. Owszem, opera powstała dopiero niedawno, na pewno potrzebowali muzyków i śpiewaków, ale... kto by mnie zatrudnił? A jednak nadal tam stałem, nie mogąc odejść. Moje życie pełno było kłamstw i przemocy. Nie mówię tylko o tym, co mnie spotkało, ale także czynach, które sam popełniłem. Nocami wciąż słyszałem krzyki ludzi uwięzionych w płonącym budynku. Po tamtej nocy, to wszystko... to było po prostu zbyt wiele. Nie chciałem tego, nie chciałem być potworem. Ja... pragnąłem choć raz w życiu zrobić coś tak jak trzeba, choć raz być uczciwym. Wszystko o czym marzyłem, to zwyczajnie dostać jeszcze jedną, ostatnią szansę. Może to ze względu na niezwykłą atmosferę tego miejsca i tego budynku, a może ze względu na coś innego - nie wiem, ale jakaś część mnie pozwoliła sobie na iskierkę złudnej, naiwnej nadziei, że ta szansa oczekiwała na mnie właśnie tam.

Wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi, pozostawiłem konia na ulicy i przekroczyłem próg opery.

Wewnątrz natychmiast zapytałem, gdzie znajduje się gabinet dyrektora. Po uzyskaniu odpowiedzi ruszyłem marmurową klatką schodową we wskazanym kierunku, by wkrótce stanąć przed masywnymi mahoniowymi drzwiami. Zsunąłem kaptur, pod którym do tej pory ukrywałem maskę i położyłem dłoń na klamce. Oczami wyobraźni widziałem każdy, najgorszy możliwy scenariusz, wszystkie moje lęki. To był ostatni moment, aby zrezygnować.

Nie zrobiłem tego.

Nacisnąłem klamkę i wszedłem do środka.

Znalazłem się w przestronnym, elegancko urządzonym pomieszczeniu. Ciemne, stonowane kolory, drewniana boazeria na ścianach i masywne, dębowe meble nadawały pokojowi zarówno praktyczny jak i lekko wyrafinowany charakter - przyjemny dla oka, a jednak nieprzesadzony. Jednak tym, co najbardziej przyciągało wzrok, było olbrzymie okno za którym rozpościerał się oszołamiający widok na panoramę miasta. To właśnie na tle tego okna, za ciężkim, rzeźbionym biurkiem znajdował się człowiek, którego szukałem.

Dyrektor był starszym człowiekiem. Zarówno resztki łysiejących włosów, krzaczaste brwi jak i gęste bokobrody były niemal całkowicie białe. Czas nie oszczędził również jego pociągłej twarzy, gęsto naznaczając ją zmarszczkami. Gdy wszedłem, siedział wyprostowany w fotelu, przeglądając jakieś dokumenty. Jego jasne oczy, skryte za okrągłymi okularami opierającymi się na haczykowatym nosie, przesuwały się po kolejnych linijkach tekstu. Postawa, twarz, niemal pozbawiony ozdób czarny ubiór - wszystko w nim wskazywało nie tylko na surowość, ale także olbrzymi autorytet.

Słysząc otwierane drzwi, podniósł wzrok znad papierów, by spojrzeć na mnie. Jego blade usta zacisnęły się, przypominając wąską linię, a zmarszczki na czole pogłębiły się.

\- Nie mam pojęcia kim Pan jest ani w jakiej sprawie tu przychodzi - zaczął spokojnym, lecz stanowczym tonem. - Wiem jednak, że żaden uczciwy człowiek nie musi chować swojej twarzy. Proszę zdjąć tę maskę albo natychmiast opuścić ten pokój.

Zamarłem. Czułem się, jakby ktoś mnie uderzył. W tym momencie powinienem odwrócić się i opuścić to miejsce, doskonale o tym wiedziałem, a jednak nie potrafiłem tego zrobić. Dlaczego?

Z desperacji.

Całe moje życie, koszmar ostatnich miesięcy i ta odrobina optymizmu, na którą pozwoliłem sobie po dotarciu do miasta - wszystko to zbierało się we mnie, aż w końcu doprowadziło mnie do stanu, w którym tak desperacko pragnąłem akceptacji, iż sam sobie wmawiałem, że ją znajdę, jeżeli tylko na to pozwolę. Jakiś zdradliwy głosik w mojej głowie przekonywał mnie:

 _Jeżeli pragniesz dostać szansę, najpierw powinieneś dać ją innym. Pozwól światu udowodnić, że nie jest na wskroś zły._

Więc zrobiłem to, czego ode mnie żądano. Drżącymi dłońmi powoli zdjąłem maskę.

Reakcja był natychmiastowa. Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas nienawiści i obrzydzenia. A potem były krzyki. Nie potrafię dokładnie przytoczyć słów, które wtedy padły, ponieważ nie słuchałem ich. Nie musiałem. Znałem ich sens aż za dobrze - ''wynoś się'', ''potwór'' - te słowa prześladowały mnie od dnia moich narodzin.

Założyłem maskę i wybiegłem na korytarz, a stamtąd pognałem po schodach i na ulicę. Chwyciłem lejce czekającego na mnie konia i prowadząc go za sobą, ruszyłem w głąb pogrążających się w mroku zaułków, próbując zostawić swój wstyd i ból za sobą.

Wszystko czego chciałem to jeszcze jedna szansa i odrobina akceptacji.

Świat nie chciał dać mi nawet tego.


	4. Wąż i krew

**Rozdział Czwarty: Wąż i krew**

Noc zapadła wyjątkowo szybko. Niebo pokryło się niezmąconą niczym czernią, podobną do żałobnego welonu. Nie byłem w stanie dostrzec nawet gwiazd, jakby i one się ode mnie odwróciły. Ludzie rozeszli się do swoich domostw, pozostawiając za sobą puste i zimne ulice. Jednak ja sam nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na taką wygodę - po wydarzeniach w operze nie odważyłem się zapukać do żadnej gospody czy innego miejsca, w którym mógłbym szukać schronienia. Dobitnie uświadomiono mi, że potwór nie ma czego szukać wśród zwykłych ludzi.

Byłem kompletnie sam.

Albo tak mi się zdawało... ponieważ wśród wiedeńskich uliczek pewna osoba już mnie oczekiwała... Chociaż nie jestem pewien czy powinienem w ten sposób ubrać to w słowa... Osoba... Tym mianem przywykliśmy określać ludzi - jednak czy można też tak nazwać coś... innego, co człowiek nie jest, nie było i nigdy nie będzie? Istotę potężniejszą niż ktokolwiek z nas, starszą, pradawną, dla której nasze istnienia są niczym, a całe nasze życia to jedynie ułamek wieczności, któremu nie warto poświęcić uwagi?

Ale to nie ma teraz znaczenia, prawda? Liczy się to, że spotkałem kogoś tamtej nocy. Z ciemnego zaułka, który właśnie miałem minąć, wyszedł _on_.

Koń, którego wciąż prowadziłem zarżał niespokojnie.

\- Wiem, czego pragniesz... - nieznajomy powiedział cicho.

Nie wiem w czyje ręce trafią te stronice, ale kimkolwiek jesteś chciałbym zadać ci jedno pytanie, zanim ruszę dalej...

 **Jak według ciebie wygląda Diabeł?**

Zastanów się nad tym przez chwilę - zamknij oczy i wyobraź go sobie, takiego jakim ty go widzisz.

A teraz pozwól powiedzieć mi jedną rzecz: mylisz się. Doskonale wiem o czym myślisz i nie masz racji. Wtedy nie stanęło przede mną żadne otoczone mroczną aurą monstrum, lecz mężczyzna.

Zwyczajny w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Średni wzrost, nie wyróżniająca się niczym szczególnym sylwetka, schludnie przycięte brązowe włosy, ciemne oczy, przeciętne rysy twarzy, czarny pozbawiony ozdób surdut - nie było w nim absolutnie **nic** wyjątkowego, co przyciągałoby uwagę, pozwalało go zapamiętać. Taką osobę można by wielokrotnie minąć obojętnie na ulicy, nie poświęcając jej nawet jednej myśli.

Zaskoczyłem cię? Dlaczego? Owszem, na początku wydaje się to dziwne, ale im więcej o tym myślisz, tym wyraźniej uświadamiasz sobie, że to logiczne. Uczą nas, że zło można łatwo dostrzec, że świat bez trudu można podzielić na czarne i białe... Bzdura. To tak nie działa. Widząc mistyczną, niezwykłą postać od razu stajemy się ostrożni... Czy to więc nie naturalne, że mroczniejsze siły tego świata podejmą inną taktykę? Czy spotykając zwykłą, najzwyklejszą osobę, zaczniesz od razu wietrzyć podstęp? Nie. I oto w tym właśnie chodzi. Tego powinniśmy się właśnie bać. To nie to nie rogata bestia otoczona płomieniami jest przerażająca, lecz z pozoru normalny człowiek, który uśpi naszą czujność i słodkimi słówkami zdobędzie nasze zaufanie. A my aż do decydującego momentu, nie będziemy wiedzieć z kim mamy do czynienia.

Ze mną było tak samo - ja także dałem się zwieść. Nie poznałem kogo mam przed sobą.

\- Dziwki ani narkotyki mnie nie interesują, poszukaj sobie innego klienta - wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby i ruszyłem dalej, chcąc zignorować mężczyznę.

Nie pozwolił mi na to. Zastąpił mi drogę.

\- Nie... Wiem, że nie interesuje cię coś tak banalnego... Dlatego dla ciebie mam coś specjalnego, co z pewnością wyda ci się dużo bardziej interesujące - mówiąc to, wskazał na srebrne lusterko w jego dłoni, którego, mógłbym przysiąc, wcale tam wcześniej nie było. - Jednakże najpierw musisz **zdjąć tę maskę...**

To zdanie, te ostatnie słowa... Słyszeć to ponownie tego samego dnia... W tamtym momencie... coś we mnie pękło, jakaś niewidoczna granica została przerwana. Wszystkie emocję, które się we mnie nagromadziły zmieniają się w jedną - w gniew.

Wypuściłem z dłoni lejce i uderzyłem stojącego przede mną mężczyznę w twarz.

Albo próbowałem, ponieważ moja pięść trafiała jedynie w pustkę.

Mężczyzna nie uchylił się ani nie odskoczył - po prostu w jednym momencie stał tuż przede mną a w następnym już go tam nie było. Rozglądając się gorączkowo, zauważyłem go stojącego spokojnie kawałek dalej i patrzącego na mnie z czymś podobnym do rozbawienia. Widząc, że wreszcie go dostrzegłem, pokręcił głową i zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

\- Ładnie to tak? Wygląda na to, że będę musiał nauczyć kogoś odrobiny manier - powiedział i pstryknął palcami.

Na ten znak, lina, którą zawsze miałem przy sobie, _ożyła_. Niczym wąż wypełzła z mojej kieszeni, wspięła się po moim torsie i owinęła wokół szyi. Mocno. A im bardziej próbowałem walczyć, tym mocniej się zaciskała. Dusiłem się. Jakże ironiczna sytuacja... tyle razy zabijałem w ten sam sposób, a teraz sam miałem być ofiarą.

Jednak śmierć nie przyszła po mnie tamtej nocy.

Mężczyzna ponownie pstryknął palcami i wszystko ustało - lina upadła bezwładnie na ziemię, jak martwy przedmiot, który przecież zawsze była. Zacząłem łapczywie łapać oddech. Moje gardło paliło.

\- Będziesz już grzecznym chłopcem?

\- Tak - wychrypiałem.

To nie był przeciwnik, z którym mogłem wygrać. Dlatego tym razem bez protestu przyjąłem zaoferowane mi lusterko, zdjąłem maskę i... zamarłem na widok swojego odbicia.

To przeklęte oblicze, które zniszczyło całe moje życie, przez które **nawet moja matka** odwróciła się ode mnie... teraz było bez skazy. W zwierciadle nie ujrzałem twarzy potwora, lecz człowieka. Zwyczajnego mężczyzny. Ośmielę się nawet powiedzieć, że... _przystojnego_. Niepewnie przesunąłem dłonią po swoim prawym policzku. Poczułem jedynie gładką skórę. Gwałtownym gestem zerwałem ciemną perukę ze swojej głowy... tylko po to żeby ujrzeć gęste, lśniące włosy o znacznie jaśniejszej barwie - coś pomiędzy brązem a ciemnym blondem. Przesunąłem po nich drżącymi palcami. Przez wszystkie te lata tak rzadko je widywałem, że niemal zapomniałem jaki mają kolor. Łzy zaczęły napływać mi do oczu. To byłem ja. To tak zawsze miałem wyglądać.

\- Tak... znacznie ciekawszy widok, nieprawdaż? - odezwał się mężczyzna, który teraz stał tuż za moim plecami.

Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, jak przyjemny dla ucha był jego głos. Było w nim coś niezwykłego, co sprawiało, że chciało się słuchać dalej. Jakaś delikatna, hipnotyzująca nuta... Gdyby głos można by porównać do materiału, to ten byłby niczym jedwab.

\- K-Kim jesteś? - wydusiłem z siebie.

\- Przecież, doskonale wiesz... - zaśmiał się cicho.

I... owszem. W tym momencie wreszcie dotarło do mnie, że nie rozmawiam ze śmiertelnikiem, lecz z tym, co ludzie nazywają Diabłem. Otworzyłem usta, by to powiedzieć, jednak on uciszył mnie gestem.

\- Imiona są bez znaczenia, z resztą to i tak tylko jedno z mian, nadanych mi przez was, śmiertelników. Teraz ważniejsze jest to, co mogę ci zaoferować. Chciałbyś wyglądać tak już zawsze? Mógłbym spełnić to życzenie. Pomyśl tylko o tym... miejsce obrzydzenia w oczach innych zająłby szacunek, nie musiałbyś już się nigdy ukrywać, nikt już nigdy nie zamknąłby cię w klatce, żadna... _kobieta_ nie uciekła by już od ciebie...

Ostatnie zdanie wyszeptał mi wprost do ucha. Znów ujrzałem w myślach ostatnia kilka miesięcy... To by już nigdy się nie powtórzyło. To byłby koniec koszmaru.

\- Ale właściwie to poszedłbym o krok dalej... Przychylność losu przez całe twoje życie... Jak ci się to podoba? Niekończące się sukcesy, zwycięstwo każdego zakładu, każdej walki, sympatia innych osób... Mógłbyś mieć to wszystko **oraz** normalny wygląd. Kusząca perspektywa, nieprawdaż?

Czułem się jak w jakiegoś rodzaju transie. Diabeł był wężem, a jego słowa jadem, który coraz bardziej zatruwały mój umysł. Nie potrafiłem z tym walczyć. Z każdą sekundą oczami wyobraźni widziałem wyraźniej wszystkie moje marzenia, wszelkie wizje przyszłości, które już dawno porzuciłem, nie wierząc, że kiedykolwiek uda mi się je spełnić. Przez moje myśli przebijało się jedno zdanie: to wszystko może stać się prawdą.

To wszystko mogło być moje.

\- Co chcesz w zamian? - wyszeptałem w końcu.

Diabeł roześmiał się.

\- Och, nic takiego. Nie żądam wcale wiele. Po prostu pewnego dnia zyskasz dwie rzeczy, których nie spodziewałeś się, że kiedykolwiek będziesz mieć, a wtedy ja przyjdę i je zabiorę. To wszystko. Tylko tyle. Niska cena w zamian za szczęście, które ci oferuję, nie uważasz?

Lusterko zniknęło z moich dłoni, a na jego miejscu pojawił się mały, srebrny nóż, pióro i pergamin ze spisanymi warunkami umowy - cyrograf.

\- Wszystko co musisz zrobić to podpisać... Najlepiej krwią, to znacznie bardziej... _wiążące_ niż zwykły atrament, jeżeli wiesz co mam na myśli...

Mógłbym powiedzieć teraz wiele rzeczy na swoją obronę - że wszystko co mnie spotkało, przygniotło mnie do tego stopnia, że byłem gotowy w desperacji chwycić się każdej, najdrobniejszej nadziei na ukojenie, że byłem bez z szans w spotkaniu z siłą starszą i potężniejszą ode mnie, że nie mogłem się mierzyć z Diabłem, który doskonale wiedział co powiedzieć, jakich słów użyć, żeby mnie skusić, że dla niego byłem jedynie marionetką, której los był z góry przesądzony... Mógłbym powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale tego nie zrobię. Nie będę się usprawiedliwiać ani zrzucać winy na kogoś innego. Koniec końców, to my decydujemy o naszym losie i to my podejmujemy decyzję. Mogłem odmówić.

Ale tego nie zrobiłem.

Zamiast tego naciąłem swoją dłoń i złożyłem krwawy podpis na pergaminie.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Diabeł, odbierając ode mnie cyrograf. - Miło robić z tobą interesy.

Po tych słowach ukłonił się teatralnie i... zniknął. Jakby nigdy go tam nawet nie było. Nie pozostawił po sobie nawet śladów na śniegu, który okrywał ulicę. Jedynymi dowodami, że go kiedykolwiek spotkałem była moja twarz i stróżka krwi powoli spływająca z mojej lewej dłoni i plamiąca biel u moich stóp.


End file.
